


I will tell you my secret (so kiss me again and again)

by Hyunjingum



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Just some drabble, M/M, Minlix - Freeform, i tried with the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunjingum/pseuds/Hyunjingum
Summary: Felix was bored and the only person in the apartment was Lee Minho, his long time crush.





	I will tell you my secret (so kiss me again and again)

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first language so I’m really sorry if I made a mistake, this is only a little Drabble because I wanted to do something about my underrated ship.

Felix was bored and Minho noticed that for the way the younger moved around the room, trying to catch someone attention with that puppy eyes and his big and bright smile. Sadly, Chan and the rest of 3racha were busy and decided to stay a little more of time in the company, Hyunjin talked a few words with the blond boy and then he went outside with Seungmin and Woojin, god knows what they are going to do.

Little Jeongin was tired and he fell asleep after the evening practice, so Felix was alone and he didn’t seem to realized that Minho was there, all his attention on him.

Or he did but didn’t care at all.

Felix sat on the couch, disappointment on his expression while he took the joystick of the console to play Mario kart on his own.

Minho sigh and approached the other, taking sit on his side with a wide smile. “Hey Lix, I just saw that you were bored”

The colors appeared in Felix cheeks and with a shy smile, he nods. In fact, he realized about Minho being there, but he was too intimidated to ask if he wanted to play with him. Maybe because Felix always got flustered when is about Minho.

“Can I play with you?” The older asked, raising an eyebrow. Felix avoid looking at him and whisper a little _yeah_. “Nice”

Felix shut his mouth and just choose his character, waiting Minho to choose too. The blond was always a talkative person, so it was very strange for the older boy not heard him talking and talking like he used to do with the others.

But the truth is that Felix was so nervous to talk, he even was nervous to play because he got distracted by the boy on his side, every time that he talked or smiled was a distraction because his voice is so melodic and low, also his smile have that ‘ _something_ ’ , Felix called it a flirty smile.

Those lips. Minho has the perfect shape of lips, fix perfectly on his face.

Felix was so whipped.

“You’re pretty bad, Lixie”

“Shut up, Hyung” he said, making a pout after a short groan without taking his eyes apart from the screen that announce the places. He was the number ten in approach the goal.

“Don’t do that face, you’re cute” Minho coo with a little smile on his face “You want to play again?” Minho asked , giving him a gaze that the younger didn’t return. He was freeze in his place.

Felix nods edgy but even when he tried to put his concentration in the game, Minho biting his own lower lip was too much for him, so he ended up being distracted again and Minho in the first place.

“Again” the blond boy complained and Minho laughed for the way that Felix was so frustrated, he frowned and an unconscious pout was on his lips.

“Yeah, why not?” The older answered, choosing an aleatory character. Felix was the worst in Mario Kart (he was better than Jisung though), so everyone always win when they play with him.

Minho looked to the boy next to him and blinked a few times before smiling. Felix was without makeup so he was able to see his freckles. It was kind of exotic how beautiful was Felix, he is always amazed with the younger's presence, so ethereal and the way how he almost shine like the sun.

“Hyung?” Felix called for him with a confused expression on his cute face. Minho blinked a few times more and he looked at the joystick.

“What about a bet? If I win you'll do everything I want, if you win I'll tell you my secret” Minho said, trying to hide the smirk that wanted to appear on his face. Felix gave him a suspicious gaze, because the bet was so good to be true.

“You know I’ll lose” The blond whined, he can risk himself and try to discover the other’s secret but probably the result will be worst for him. Do everything that Minho wants sounds like hell because the boy was quite odd and also, do everything that Minho wants means be with him and Felix doesn’t know if that was good, his heart beating fast on his chest was always a problem.

“Okay, if I win you'll do what I want for an hour, it’s that good for you?”

“Yeah, that sounds cool... “ Just don’t bite your lip, he wanted to say but he didn’t and instead he focus on the screen trying to avoid the other boy.

He pressed play and the game started. He chose Yoshi just because it was his favorite character and gave him strength, stupid thing but it worked.

Minho was smiling, looking constantly to the younger and not paying that much attention to the game until it finished and the results showed.

“I can’t believe it” Felix said with emotion, clapping his hands and jumping in his seat.

Minho laughed giving Felix a fondly gaze. Gosh, he was so cute.

“It’s a tie, so I was thinking and both of us should do our bet” The older stated and Felix nodded enthusiastically. That was what he wanted, he was so curious about the secret.

“So you will tell me your secret”

“Yeah” Minho shrugged letting the joystick next to him and then patted his lap. “But first, come here baby boy”

Felix flushed with the pet name and seemed to doubt do what Minho asked, but he was supposed to follow the other’s orders. So slowly he approached Minho and passed a leg to the other side of Minho's waist and he sat on his lap with his face burning. The older's firmly grabbed the other’s skinny hips and smiled at him, his eyes looking at the red cheeks and little freckles.

“Cute, you’re like a stardust”

Felix gasped because _holy shit_ , he was so close to Minho, the one for which he has had feelings for months. He can smell the delicious essence that Minho had, all he wanted to do was bury his face in the other’s neck.

“S-so your bet” The blond stuttered, flustered for his own thoughts, his hands on his thighs.

Minho nodded, sighing and letting the nervousness go out of him. “Okay, I’ll tell you my secret but you have to pay attention” Felix agreed with a little sound from his throat ,and Minho looked directly into his eyes. “I don’t know how to say this but... I like you a lot, I mean you’re so gorgeous and cute, your freckles are like stars and your eyes like constellations. Lee Felix your existence is truly a stardust”

A silence appeared between them and Minho could felt his fast heart beating while Felix looked at him with wide eyes, trying to understand all what he was told. For a moment just thought that he screwed up and probably he was too naive to believed that Felix felt the same way for him.

 _Shit_.

Felix’s warm hands cupped his cheeks and in a minute of bravery, Felix mesh his lips with Minho's.

It was so soft how Felix's lips moved against the older's ones, slowly. Minho could taste the strawberry on Felix's puffy lips. It was so addictive, he didn’t realized how much he waited for this.

The kiss was calmly but shows how much feelings they had for each other. Minho caressed Felix’s skin with his thumbs, doing circles.

The older dancer smiled lightly when they pulled out and Felix found himself letting out the air that he was holding in a dreamily sigh, his eyes sparkling while he looked at Minho with so much love that hurt.

Felix almost didn’t believe what was happening but the touch was so real that he knows it wasn’t a dream.

And even if the blond didn’t say a thing about his confession, Minho knew that it was mutual because of the butterflies in his stomach when he realized how intense and lovely the gaze that Felix gave him was.

Minho's eyes looked directly to Felix's red and swollen lips. They were so seductive. “Kiss me again”

And Felix did it, this time he wove his hands into Minho’s brown hair, their lips pressed onto each other. Minho was so in love with the taste of Felix’s lips, that he licked the lower one, grabbing the younger tightly against. Felix was dizzy.

“Again” Minho said when they took distance, the younger giggles as he pecked his lips. “And again”

And it was known that they will never get tired of this.

**Author's Note:**

> djsjsjj it’s so short but anyway u u.


End file.
